


Требуется герой

by Kollega



Series: Злодеи и даже хуже [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Department of Mysteries, Gen, Second War with Voldemort, Serial: s016 The Chase, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Чтобы победить Тёмного Лорда, им требуется настоящий герой, рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Но по понятным причинам Гарри Поттер совсем не подходит на эту роль.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Август Руквуд. Версия](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253865) by Нета. 



> Написано на фест "Коза Ностра 3".  
> Далек из серии "The Chase", где Первый Доктор и его спутники попадают в комнату страха. =)

— Взгляните, — сказал Август, пододвигая к Мальсиберу лист пергамента. — Что вы об этом скажете?

Лист был исчёркан идеально ровными линиями, усыпан стрелками и цифрами. Линии складывались в рисунок. Вернее, в чертёж. Подчёркнуто, вызывающе маггловский.

Мальсибер склонился над пергаментом. Взъерошил короткие волосы, пошевелил губами, потом рассеянно сгрёб со стола перо и прикусил кончик. Точь в точь прилежный ученик над контрольной. Август, который за пару недель выучил этот чертёж наизусть, неслышно вздохнул и налил себе чаю. Он не ждал ничего сверхъестественного. Нужен был единомышленник. Потому что держать это в тайне было совершенно невыносимо.

Мальсибер поднял голову и окинул Августа тяжёлым взглядом.

— Это чертёж солонки. Или перечницы. Я не пойму вас, мистер Руквуд. Если это какой-то шифр…

— Размеры даны не в дюймах или даже футах, а в метрах. Они пользуются метрической системой.

Лицо Мальсибера ничего не выражало.

— Кто — они?

Август крепче сплёл пальцы. Руки мёрзли, совсем как… Нет. Не думать. Даже не пытаться. Август моргнул несколько раз, пока мутная серость, ледяной туман, грязная, рваная завеса не отступила — нехотя и медленно, как всегда. Мир снова обрёл цвета. Тёплые: медь, охра. Палая листва.

— Вы хотите сказать, Тёмный Лорд… — начал Мальсибер, но Август перебил его.

— Тёмный Лорд не имеет к ним никакого отношения. Я хотел просить вас, Алекс, чтобы эта информация осталась между нами. Исключительно. Личная просьба.

Лицо Мальсибера и теперь осталось совершенно бесстрастным, но в светло-карих глазах мелькнуло что-то знакомое. Кажется, любопытство. Яркая, золотая искра.

— И… вы готовы слушать?

— Безусловно, мистер Руквуд, — медленно проговорил Мальсибер. — К тому же чайник полон. Сливок?

***

В Министерстве сегодня, несмотря на вечер и конец рабочего дня, было слишком людно. Просители. Это мешало. Голоса умоляли, плакали и стенали на все лады, каждый звук заползал под кожу, колол тонкими ледяными иглами кончики пальцев. Чёрный полированный камень, украшавший стены Атриума, отражал полумёртвое лицо, качающееся бледным пятном над черным треугольником мантии. Август втянул голову в плечи, отвернулся и ускорил шаг. Убраться отсюда. Поскорее, пока серое марево снова не попыталось заключить его в объятия.

— Эй! — выкрикнул кто-то весело: резкий диссонанс, фальшивая нота в партитуре боли. — Да это же Август Руквуд! Редкая птица в наших краях!

Рабастан Лестрейндж. Такой непохожий на собственного брата — серьезного и собранного. К Рабастану как будто прицепили что-то вроде регулятора громкости колдорадио и выкрутили на максимум. Человек с вечным Сонорусом. Август остановился, оборачиваясь на зов.

За Рабастаном, шагавшим широко и быстро, семенил высокий, нескладный человек в узком сюртуке, застёгнутом на все пуговицы.

— Руквуд! — повторил Рабастан. — Вы кстати. Этот… — Он бросил взгляд через плечо на своего спутника, тот, запыхавшись, остановился и ломано согнулся в полупоклоне. Тоже проситель. — Этот… Как вас зовут?

— Дженкинс, сэр, я…

— Этот Дженкинс хочет, чтобы вы разобрались с его делом, — перебил его Рабастан. — Какая-то ерунда в театре.

Август поднял брови.

— Театре? — переспросил он. Холодная злость подкатила к горлу, он прищурился. — Но почему вы сами?..

Рабастан расхохотался и хлопнул Августа по плечу — к его счастью, только раз, а потом быстро убрал, почти отдёрнул руку. Улыбка сползла с его лица, сменилась неприятной гримасой.

— Мы сами слишком заняты для таких мелочей, — прошипел Рабастан, едва разжимая побледневшие губы. — Если вы откажетесь, я сообщу Тёмному Лорду о вашем саботаже, а это именно так называется, и вы, Руквуд, знаете, как он к этому отнесётся. Как он относится в последнее время к вам и вашим… друзьям.

Картинка. Обложка книги, случайно подвернувшейся под руку в том доме, где они скрывались после побега. Свинья в напудренном парике, совершенно не похожая на Рабастана, и всё же образ был удивительно точен.

— Все животные равны, — пробормотал Август, — но некоторые равнее.

— Что?

— Это о театрах. — Август медленно повернулся к долговязому смуглому Дженкинсу, и тот снова, дёрнувшись, как марионетка, согнулся в неловком полупоклоне. — Что у вас?

— Разбирайтесь, — сказал Рабастан. Шаги его растаяли в шуме Атриума. Август в упор посмотрел на своего невольного спутника. Как правило, это помогало.

— Я владелец небольшого павильона в Кройдоне, — тихо произнес Дженкинс. Взгляд Августа не произвел на него должного впечатления: этот человек явно был крепче, чем казался. Интересно. — Знаете, комната ужасов, вампиры, чудовище Франкенштейна…

Август изумился. Надо же. Становилось всё интереснее. Хотя объяснялось наверняка просто, и на это не стоило тратить время.

— Павильон для магглов, — разъяснил Дженкинс. — И вот вчера я его закрыл на ночь, а утром… Все разгромлено. И там монстр.

Август сделал шаг к камину. Монстр. Чудовище Франкенштейна, наверное, ожило само по себе. Или магглы поставили на нем эксперимент. Очаровательно, как сказал бы Мальсибер.

— И я не знаю, что делать. Вы должны помочь мне. Я совершенно бессилен.

— Убейте монстра. Авада Кедавра теперь не под запретом, а вы его боитесь, — бросил Август, зачёрпывая летучий порох из миски. — Страх поможет, вы сумеете.

— Я сквиб, — с горечью в голосе ответил Дженкинс.

Август высыпал порошок обратно в миску.

— И моя фамилия не Дженкинс. — Собеседник Августа выпрямился и стал ещё выше, длинный, как Рейвенкловская башня. Волосы его, черные и густые, были едва тронуты сединой. — Меня зовут Оптимус Лестрейндж. Рабастан — мой внучатый племянник.

Очень интересно. Август доброжелательно улыбнулся, и фальшивый Дженкинс наконец вздрогнул, попятился. Страх, такой знакомый и правильный, проступил на его лице, переводя разговор в нужную плоскость. Наконец-то.

— Монстр, — повторил Август. — Расскажите о монстре.

— У него было оружие. Я понятия не имею, какое. Не палочка. Не пистолет или ружье. Весь мой павильон разнесли… кроме фигур…

Не палочка. Не ружье. Оружие. Август молча взял сквиба под локоть, свободной рукой зачерпнул порох и бросил в камин.

— Кройдон, общественный камин номер семь, — внятно сказал он и шагнул вперёд.

***

Солнце висело низко, лучи, пробивавшиеся из-за облаков, остро кололи глаза. Дженкинс-Лестрейндж шагал широко, быстро, но Август не торопился, так что сквиб то и дело останавливался, дожидаясь его. Они обошли огромное, подавлявшее улицу тяжелой колоннадой здание — вывески магазинов смотрелись на нем чужеродно, хоть и пытались вписаться, — и только тогда Дженкинс замедлил шаг, засеменил, неуверенно хлопая себя по карманам. Потом выудил связку ключей, остановился у двери с покосившейся вывеской «Фестиваль Гана, 1996» и обернулся к Руквуду.

— Совсем забыл, запер ли павильон или нет, — растерянно произнес он.

— Что такое «фестиваль Гана»? — спросил Август. Он подошел к двери и коснулся палочкой таблички. Легкие, невесомые следы заклятий, паутинные нити, ювелирная работа. И узнаваемая, пускай заклятья совсем простые. Рабастан любит своего дядюшку-сквиба. Или двоюродного дедушку? Родственные связи — такая запутанная субстанция.

— Это конкурс… Мой павильон участвовал… и почти победил. Второе место, — ответил, пытаясь говорить ровно, Дженкинс. — Табличку забыл убрать, и потом, это привлекает публику. Я…

— Тс-с-с.

Август коснулся палочкой двери, и та беззвучно качнулась внутрь. В нос ударил запах гари и… чего-то незнакомого, но сердце тут же забилось быстрее. Плавно поведя рукой, Август послал вперед Гоменум Ревелио и на секунду зажмурился, ловя ответ. Летучая мышь. Эхолокация — зрение только помешает. А Дженкинс даже чем-то похож. Особенно полами сюртука…

Ответ остро пробежал по коже, и Август замер, подняв палочку.

Волоски на затылке встали дыбом.

Дженкинс без слов посмотрел на него вопросительно, но Август качнул головой и осторожно пошел вперед. При должном опыте можно понять, кто именно скрывается от тебя — друг, враг или просто случайный прохожий, маггл это или волшебник, опасен он или нет, но с подобной реакцией Август столкнулся впервые.

Кто бы ни скрывался в павильоне, он ненавидел его, Августа Руквуда, так сильно, как только мог.

Изумительно.

Зал с низким потолком, увешанный кричаще-алыми портьерами, был весь завален обугленными металлическими кусками. Вот откуда несло гарью.

— Я Дракула, граф, — раздался вдруг голос, и высокая фигура, очень похожая на Дженкинса, шагнула из ниши и швырнула с грохотом на пол очередной кусок металла. Блеснули яркие даже в темноте полусферы. Руквуд поднял палочку, но Дженкинс ухватил его за рукав.

— Нет! Он не опасен. Это кукла.

— Которую вам сделал Рабастан, — добавил Август, сканируя манекен. Если кто и излучал в этом павильоне ненависть, то не трансфигурированный из папье-маше граф-вампир. — У вас много таких?

— Я же говорил. Чудовище Франкенштейна. Мумия. Вот этот господин. И ещё…

— А ваш монстр? — Август качнул палочкой влево, и «вампир» замер без движения. — Где вы видели его?

— Он перемещается, — понизив голос, ответил Дженкинс и втянул голову в плечи.

Комната сменяла комнату. Коридор соединял их, как нить — бусины четок. Шаг за шагом Август перебирал их — любопытство тепло пульсировало в груди. Искусственная паутина. Ненастоящие орудия пыток. Поддельный полтергейст. Манекены, которых Август деактивировал один за другим. Больше работы Рабастану — меньше проблем ему самому. Под ногой звякнула очередная металлическая пластина, подошва скользнула по гладкому полусферическому выступу. Август толкнул её носком ботинка. Зачем украшать стены павильона ужасов такими панелями? Магглы так эффективнее пугаются? Вряд ли Рабастан пользовался электричеством, создавая это всё, и предназначение металла был непонятно.

— Там! — напряженно выдохнул Дженкинс, указывая пальцем.

Август прислушался. Действительно, что-то зашуршало — и где? В куче лома на полу. Ничего даже отдаленно магического там не было, он только что проверил. Возможно, Гоменум Ревелио сработало так странно из-за эффекта трансфигурации, отреагировало на манекены и экранировало от какого-нибудь амулета. А Дженкинс принял за чудовище, разгромившее павильон, обыкновенную ни в чем не повинную крысу. Августу нравились крысы. Они были понятны. Умны. Не пытались соврать или выгадать что-нибудь полезное.

Да и чудовище ли разгромило павильон?

— Там, в углу! — повторил Дженкинс и попятился, пытаясь спрятаться за Августом.

— Ох, будь по-вашему. Ступефай, — небрежно отмахнулся Август, целя палочкой в угол. Он уже не злился на Рабастана — вся ситуация оказалась комичной и глупой, а в эти тяжёлые дни стоило развеяться, — но красный луч вдруг со звоном ударился обо что-то, срикошетил, и Август едва успел отпрыгнуть с его траектории. Дженкинс рухнул как подкошенный, а по полу пробежало что-то…

Что-то маленькое и многоногое, которое прикрывалось металлической пластиной.

Разумное существо.

Август прицелился туда, куда оно побежало, и бросил Петрификус. Существо словно щитом отбило заклинание блеснувшей в полумраке пластиной и побежало… нет, быстро поползло в другую сторону.

Оно не было похоже на крысу. Скорее — на осьминога. Или спрута. Щупальца. Много.

— Стой! — приказал Август. Это становилось всё интереснее и интереснее. Ярче. Насыщенней. Словно до Азкабана. — Немедленно остановись!

Ступефай летел за Ступефаем, но существо виртуозно, как будто прошло полевые курсы Долохова, отбивало заклятья своей железкой. Причем умудрялось отбивать в сторону Августа, но тот гасил их Протего, — и всё равно подойти к существу не получалось. Это начинало… мешать. Любопытство мало-помалу сменилось раздражением. Он же не собирается провести здесь остаток дня, бегая за осьминогом из угла в угол?

— Авада Кедавра, — выдохнул Август. Зелёный луч просвистел и ударил в стену. Мимо. Надо ещё. Август сделал глубокий вдох, концентрируясь для второй попытки.

И в этот момент существо заговорило.

— Не-уничтожай-меня, человек-с энергетическим-преобразователем, — сказало оно отрывисто, делая между словами короткие, почему-то казавшиеся злыми паузы. Голос его напоминал мальчишеский — если бы мальчик лет тринадцати изо всех сил пытался сдержать гнев и не мог.

— Почему? — спросил Август, стараясь не выдавать ни раздражения, ни любопытства. — Что мне с этого? Не вижу смысла оставлять тебя в живых.

— Я-могу-быть-полезен.

Существо осторожно выглянуло из-за металлического щита. Блеснул ярко-желтый, как у совы, глаз.

Один.

Существо было потрясающе уродливым, но в его взгляде светился разум. Настоящий. Человеческий — по-своему.

Если бы существо хотело или могло причинить вред, оно убило бы Дженкинса, когда тот только пришел в павильон.

Август опустил палочку.

— И какую же пользу ты можешь принести? — спросил он.

— Я-обладаю-огромными-знаниями, — отозвалось существо. Август мог бы поклясться, что оно торжествующе улыбнулось, хотя рот его был слишком мал для улыбки, а голос — слишком монотонен. Август осторожно сделал шаг вперёд. Существо стоило доставить в отдел. Изучить. Разобраться.

Как удобно, что сквиб лежит на полу без сознания. Разумеется, Август скажет ему, что это была крыса.

И неправильно экранированные амулеты дядюшки.

***

Лил дождь. Капли отскакивали от блестящей в свете фонарей мостовой, постукивали по воздушной линзе над головой Августа. Тот посмотрел на часы. Десять минут. Нетипично. Впрочем, маггловские руководители Торчвуда не отличались пунктуальностью. Музей доков давно был закрыт, красный кирпич, выщербленный от времени, в темноте казался чёрным и лакированным. Труба обреченно склонялась над парковкой.

— Мистер Руквуд?

Август обернулся. Женщина, шагнувшая к нему из густой тени у стены, пряталась под большим прозрачным зонтом. Её сопровождал человек в форме. Блеснул металл. Оружие.

Конечно, они боятся. И правильно делают.

— Да, я Руквуд, — ответил Август. — Вы принесли документы?

— Для начала, — приятным голосом, но твердо и непреклонно сказала женщина, — давайте познакомимся. Меня зовут Ивонн Хартманн, я заместитель…

Август сделал глубокий вдох. Некоторые вещи не меняются. Хотя он никак не мог вспомнить, с кем именно встречался в прошлый раз, много лет назад. Мужчина? Женщина? Неважно. Они были такие одинаковые, и говорили всё о том же. Долго. Подробно. Бессмысленно.

— ...помнить: любые сведения о том, кто называет себя “Доктор”, — закончила Хартманн.

— Разумеется. Доктор, — повторил Август. — Вы принесли то, что я запрашивал?

Хартманн перехватила зонтик и вытащила из-под плаща… нет, не папку. Август прищурился. Темный, небольшой прямоугольник.

— Я должна знать, по какой причине вы интересуетесь этим, — медленно произнесла она.

— Научный интерес. Тяга к познанию нового. Вам хватит этого аргумента?

Август протянул руку, и охранник вскинул свое бесполезное оружие, прицелился.

— Меня не волнуют ваши междоусобицы, — не дернув и бровью, металлически отчеканила Хартманн, — но последние несколько месяцев вы слишком мешаете нашей работе.

— Я?

— Не вы лично… не цепляйтесь к словам, мистер Руквуд. Вы знаете, о чем я говорю. Торчвуд следит за вами и в курсе, что происходит в вашем маленьком застойном мирке. Не обольщайтесь. Ваша война нас не касается и не должна касаться, вы понимаете?

Дождь припустил сильнее. По лицу охранника градом катилась вода. Август пожал плечами.

— Я только учёный, — улыбнулся он. Хартманн безразлично мерила его взглядом. — И не собираюсь, как вы, вероятно, думаете, пытаться вывести этих существ или использовать их в личных целях. Не только Торчвуд следит за другими. Мне необходимы эти характеристики.

Хартманн крепко сжала губы, пристально разглядывая Августа — словно пыталась найти дырочку в броне. Охранник продолжал целиться в него. Со стороны реки веяло холодом. Август плотнее закутался в мантию и нащупал в кармане палочку. Конфундус? Охранник ничего не заметит, хотя это и не имеет значения…

— Хорошо, — наконец ответила Хартманн и протянула Августу увесистый пакет, обернутый водоотталкивающим материалом, который у магглов был в ходу. — Вы руководитель Отдела тайн и должны знать, как важно хранить секретность. И…

— Я помню про Доктора. Он… угроза всей Британской империи, — кивнул Август, припоминая что-то из слов предшественника Хартманн. — Благодарю.

Хартманн шагнула в сторону, громко и неприятно цокнув каблуками по мостовой. Хотя могла и не производить такого шума, судя по её внезапному появлению.

— Надеюсь на плодотворное сотрудничество и вашу преданность короне, мистер Руквуд, — бросила она и пошагала сквозь дождь в сторону северного дока. Охранник попятился, потом развернулся и трусцой побежал за ней. Скрылся за углом.

Преданность короне, надо же. Даже у магглов это считалось архаизмом. Август разорвал плотную пленку. В пакете пряталась даже не брошюра — книга. Тяжёлая, страницы из плотной, глянцевой бумаги. Остро запахло типографской краской, которую использовали магглы. Приятный запах.

Перехватив книгу поудобнее, Август побрёл сквозь дождь. Люмос на конце палочки горел мягким, желтоватым светом. Страницы листались трудно, склеивались краями. Застывшие без движения, слишком яркие фотографии. Фотографии. Фотографии. Август шёл, не разбирая дороги. Фонари светили ярче, вроде бы, и автомобили… Шум. Голоса. Еле ощутимый тяжёлый ритм. Вибрация.

И снова фотографии. Пальцы застыли от холода, а может, и ещё от чего-то. Серая морось обступила Августа со всех сторон, взяла в тиски.

Он захлопнул книгу и остановился. Вокруг сияли огни, куда-то спешили люди, прячущиеся под зонтиками. За стеклом витрины, прямо перед которой остановился Август, в десятке одинаковых ящиков один и тот же человек в костюме барона Субботы прыгал и кривлялся среди зелени джунглей. Прыгали и кривлялись два десятка его точных копий. Август подошел ближе, почти касаясь лицом мокрого стекла. Воздушная линза растаяла, и макушку укололо дождевыми каплями. Вода потекла по затылку.

— Волшебные люди, люди вуду! — еле слышно закричал одинаковый человек во всю мощь десятков своих глоток. Ритм вторил ему. Музыка. Маггловская, конечно.

Август снова открыл книгу. “Далеки. Подробная энциклопедия”, гласила надпись на развороте. Под ней ползли мелкие буквы: “Только для внутреннего пользования. Торчвуд Один”. На страницу упала капля. Август смахнул её, как слезу.

— Далеки, — повторил он, проговаривая почти незнакомое слово.

— Люди вуду, кто сделает то, чего не смеете вы?

Действительно, кто?

Август захлопнул книгу и спрятал её в карман. Люди шли мимо разноцветным мокрым потоком, не обращая на него внимания. Сотни лиц сливались в светлое расплывчатое пятно с провалами глаз.

Он вытащил палочку, развернулся на месте и аппарировал.

***

Далек возился в аквариуме. Быстро, даже немного нервно листал “Трансфигурацию сегодня”, то и дело подхватывал чашку с жидкой кашицей, тянул в крошечный рот соломинку. Август оставил ему с утра целую стопку журналов; большая часть из них перекочевала вправо. Далек методично читал один за другим, возя щупальцами по глянцевым страницам. Звенел чашкой. Шумно втягивал через соломинку жидкость. Работал.

Вчера далек так же быстро справился с подшивкой “Кристаллооптики” за семьдесят пятый-семьдесят седьмой. Только, кажется, ему было гораздо интереснее.

Август молча пододвинул к себе серебристую пластину, украшенную рядом голубых полусфер, и коснулся её палочкой. Органика, не металл. И как интересно… Сверхвысокая плотность. Сверхпроводимость. Диффиндо безобидно скользнуло по броне голубой искрой. Хрустнула столешница, и Август едва успел отдернуть ногу. Заклинание, пробив дерево, ударило в каменный пол.

Далек тут же перестал шелестеть страницами, подполз к зачарованному стеклу.

— Объяснить! — потребовал он.

Август почти привык к его повелительному наклонению.

— Заклинание. Направленное энергетическое воздействие, — пояснил он.

Далек с неприятным скрипом провёл щупальцем по стеклу.

— Уничтожение?

Август кивнул.

— И уничтожение. Кроме прочего.

Далек не мигая разглядывал его своим совиным глазом. Мозг, не скрытый черепной коробкой, влажно поблёскивал в свете ламп. Почти такой же мозг — нет, объект “Б” — молча и бессмысленно плавал в зале памяти. Бессмертный. Безумный. Август отвел взгляд. Далек — чужой биоматериал. Не его. Не Август вёл его по серой тропе в небытие. Вёл кто-то другой, и привёл совсем в другое место.

— Неэффективно. Далекиниум-отражает-твое-энергетическое-воздействие! — Далек произнес это почти радостно; эмоция, наряду со злостью, знакомая ему не понаслышке.

— Это не было полноценным экспериментом, — ответил Август. — Но материал великолепен, кристаллическая органика такого рода неизвестна даже магглам.

— Магглам, — повторил далек. — Объяснить!

— Обычным людям, — ответил Август, не оборачиваясь. Он отнес пластину в центр лаборатории, положил на высокую деревянную подставку. Инсталляция. Мольберт и современное искусство. Потом взмахнул палочкой и придвинул щиты ближе, так, чтобы замкнуть возможный рикошет.

— Вы-не-обычные.

— Сложно этого не заметить. Да.

— Мутация, — сказал далек.

— Вполне вероятно.

Тёмный Лорд не одобрил бы это существо, без всякого сомнения. Август усмехнулся. Чистая кровь недостаточно чиста, эталон — сам по себе искажение.

— Рецессивный-ген…

Август бросил в пластину Бомбардо, и голос далека заглушило взрывом.

Когда далек попросил есть и нарисовал несколько цепочек органических молекул, Август смог расшифровать формулы — что-то вроде овсянки на соевом молоке. Вегетарианская пища. В книге, которую дала ему Хартманн, говорилось совершенно о другом.

Соевое молоко продавалось в маггловском супермаркете совсем неподалеку от гостевого входа в министерство.

Пластина немного погнулась — но только по краям. Если бы её окружали другие пластины, заклинание соскользнуло бы. Полушария. Элементарная геометрия. Самая простая и эффективная антикумулятивная защита.

— Замкнутое-общество. Вырождение, — закончил далек. В его голосе мелькнула тень злорадства.

— А вы? — парировал Август. Злость обожгла горло холодом, и он выкрикнул, пока не прошло: — Авада Кедавра!

Зеленая лента, шипя, метнулась в центр круга, забилась между щитов. Пластина выстояла.

Если бы на месте далека был человек, он бы сейчас засмеялся, сначала тихо, потом громче, довольным, неприятным смехом. Но далек не смеялся никогда. Он заскрипел щупальцем по стеклу.

— Деградация-невозможна, — ответил он. — Далеки-идеально-организованы. Мы-используем-всё, чтобы-противостоять-энтропии, и-остаёмся-такими, как-должны-быть.

Пластина — часть брони, и она работает как обычная, хоть и очень надежная, физическая преграда. Август и не думал, что Авада сможет пробить ее. Эффектность и эффективность — разные вещи. Второе лучше первого.

— Разумно с вашей стороны. Как?

Эффективность. Август резко дёрнул палочкой вправо и вверх, и пластина покрылась льдом. Плотно. Надёжно. Август взмахнул палочкой ещё раз, и лед со стоном треснул и осыпался. Пластина потускнела.

Далек отполз от стекла, подтянув к себе щупальца. Хоть в этом книга Торчвуда не солгала. Они действительно боялись холода, а их броня не могла устоять перед резким перепадом температур.

— Радиоактивное-облучение. Генетический-контроль. Бесконечная-продолжительность-жизни.

Август спрятал палочку в карман и медленно обернулся к далеку.

— Бессмертие, — с трудом произнёс он знакомое до боли слово.

Оно не интересовало его больше, но это существо было слишком похоже на… словно спустя века оно эволюционировало и вернулось обратно во времени. Нет, невозможно. Временные аномалии подобного рода разорвали бы ткань пространства-времени, как Диффиндо — деревянную столешницу.

— Технически-да.

Бессмертие — это пытка. Август хотел это сказать, но понял, что для далека все иначе. Он был лишен рефлексий, он жил, не оглядываясь, жил вопреки своей природе — искаженному подобию… человека? Гоменум Ревелио определяло положение далека так же надежно, как и любого другого представителя вида гомо сапиенс. Но не гоблина, не эльфа, не кентавра.

Существо из другого мира без всякого сомнения относилось к человеческому роду.

Существо, чей рассудок находился в замкнутом смысловом пространстве, где все отвечало его целям и прагматическим интересам. Где не было места ни для внутренних противоречий, ни для каких-либо сомнений. Счастливое, самодостаточное существо. Рыцарь без страха и упрёка.

Перед глазами поплыла череда бледных, распластанных тел. Лица сливались в одно, мертвое, застывшее, с темными дырами запавших глаз. Синий ряд цифр на белой коже. Гейзенштрасс. Бункер. Пугающе нежный голос разумной машины. Запах горящей бумаги. Плавающие в физрастворе мозги. “Дженерал анилайн энд филм”.

— Геноцид, — сказал Август.

Далек молчал. Подобрал щупальца, словно пытался сжаться в плотный шар. Потом отозвался эхом:

— Геноцид.

Август ждал. Книга могла лгать, могла говорить правду — все зависело от точки зрения, от его угла. Она могла одновременно лгать и быть правдивой. С книгами такое часто случается.

Далек снова повторил:

— Геноцид. — И с трудом, словно борясь с собой, добавил: — От-вра-ти-тель-но.

— Да, — сказал Август.

Далек разглядывал его, как будто видел в первый раз. Август ссутулился, но не отвёл взгляда. Стекло, разделявшее их, поблескивало зеркальной амальгамой. Отражение. Может, не всё потеряно.

— Мне-нужна-энергия.

— Мне нужна информация, — ответил Август устало. Он вернулся за стол и, подперев щеку ладонью, раскрыл книгу. Цветные иллюстрации. Оружие. Пронзительно-белые лучи. Трупы. Горы трупов.

Далек демонстративно вытащил из стопки новый журнал и зашелестел страницами. Август захлопнул книгу. Мотнул головой, отгоняя серую пелену. Голоса, которые постоянно звали его. Приходят ли к далеку его собственные призраки?

— Геноцид отвратителен?

Далек напрягся.

— Не-до-пус-тим, — пробормотал он, словно звуки причиняли ему боль.

Август придвинул к себе толстую папку. Плотная обложка зацепилась за трещину. Картон глухо царапнул по дереву.

Он вытащил чертёж, который лежал сверху. Первое время далек постоянно рисовал их, требуя то одно, то другое — схематично, начерно, опасаясь выдать слишком много информации. Потом бросил. Взялся за чтение.

Август принял решение. Он свернул чертеж трубочкой и встал. Вернул иллюзию книжных полок, укрывавших лабораторию от посторонних взглядов, хотя в кабинет к нему и так заходили очень немногие.

Эти немногие не смогли бы отличить далека в стеклянном ящике от других объектов секции Разума. Мозг, щупальца — только и всего. Такой же мозг, похожие щупальца. Неприятный цвет. Внешнее скрывает внутреннее лучше всего.

У порога, взявшись за ручку двери, Август обернулся. Далек провожал его внимательным взглядом.

***

В камине звонко треснуло полено. Август вздрогнул. Сумерки сменились густой, как кисель, чернотой. Фонари за окнами висели в ней золотыми шарами, по запотевшим стеклам змеились капли.

Мальсибер протянул ему чашку. Август машинально взял её, перехватил блюдце поудобнее. Ложка звякнула по фарфору.

— У вас есть все необходимые материалы? — спросил Мальсибер. Он снова подобрал со стола чертёж, потом раскрыл торчвудскую книгу о далеках, полистал. Нахмурился, дёрнул уголком губ. Август следил за его лицом, словно на нём скрывались зашифрованные ответы. Правильные, конечно.

— Да.

— Очаровательно. — Мальсибер поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Августа. Знакомый тяжёлый, пытливый взгляд. — И что нам предлагают взамен?

По сравнению с Лордом, аврорами и министерскими чиновниками далек был сущим ангелом. Он ничего не обещал. Август покачал головой.

— Ничего конкретного? — уточнил Мальсибер. Он сверил чертёж с книжкой. — Их оружие. По какому принципу оно работает? Эти существа не способны к магии… или способны? К сожалению, в маггловских науках я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь.

Август усмехнулся, поднёс чашку к губам. Как-то он предложил далеку палочку. Чужую, разумеется. Тот сначала схватил её, замахал ею в странном отчаянии, потом выкрикнул: “Не функционально!” — и сломал.

— Нет. Колдовать они не умеют.

На лицо Мальсибера выползла осторожная улыбка. Он поудобнее устроился в кресле и вытянул ноги вперёд, глядя на огонь нечётким взглядом. Потом медленно, как довольный зверь, повернул голову и посмотрел на Августа в упор.

— Нам нужно менять союзников, вы согласны? — утвердительным тоном заявил он. — Текущие договорённости давным-давно себя исчерпали. С того самого момента, как…

— Тёмный Лорд пожелал получить пророчество, — закончил Август. Идею он понял с полуслова. С полувзгляда даже. — Нет, Алекс, нет. Вы видели эту книгу. Вы можете представить последствия. Нет.

Он хотел бы верить сам себе. Какой выход можно найти из этой ситуации? Выхода не было. Все двери плотно запечатаны. Август сделал всё, что мог, — малость, конечно. Тайна, которую он хранил даже от самого себя, жгла ладони и сердце. Но отменить сделанное… Полностью перечеркнуть. Нет, ни за что.

Мальсибер вздохнул.

— Август, — сказал он проникновенно, — вы представляете, что могут написать о нас с вами? Обо мне? Об Эйве? Вы верите книге, которую написали изначально предвзятые авторы? А мне вы верите, Август? Или своим глазам?

Август молчал. Чашка мешала, и он поставил её на стол.

— Мы монстры. Чудовища. Убийцы. Чистая кровь, геноцид, сегрегация, вот что они о нас скажут. Вы сами представляете, какие свидетельства остаются после милых шуточек Фенрира Грейбэка или Беллатрикс. Мы все разные. Разумные существа не бывают одинаковыми, как под Джеминио. Оно… он — разумен?

— Бесспорно, — медленно проговорил Август, с трудом шевеля губами.

Геноцид недопустим. Понял ли далек то, что понял он сам много лет назад? Приходят ли к нему его собственные кровавые демоны? Нельзя мерить всех под одну гребенку, нельзя.

— Вот! — Мальсибер ткнул перед собой пальцем. Глаза его поблёскивали, отражая всполохи огня. — Вот. Вы сами понимаете, что это означает. С любым разумным существом можно договориться и прийти к взаимовыгодному соглашению.

Он сделал паузу, переводя дыхание.

— Иначе мы все обречены, Август. Обречены. Он не остановится, вы сами это знаете. Это вопрос времени. И его осталось прискорбно мало.

Август прикрыл глаза. Молчаливое согласие. Но на словах он возразил:

— Это авантюра. Вы не можете знать, что его оружие сработает на… нашей мишени.

Мальсибер повел рукой, отметая этот довод.

— Проверим. Я не предлагаю бросаться вперёд очертя голову. — Он усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Мы ничего не теряем. Отказаться можно в любой момент. Вы ведь не думаете, что я собираюсь давать этому существу нерушимую клятву? Если… я повторяю: если оно сработает, то мы сделаем предложение. И, как говорят мои маггловские поверенные, застрахуем риски. Вы верите мне?

Август хотел верить. Доводы звучали логично. А ещё это был Алекс, его уверенность, его умение держать реальность под контролем. Его голос. Отблеск огня. Тепло. Жизнь против смерти.

И он был прав. Терять им действительно было нечего.

Август кивнул.

Мальсибер резко наклонился вперёд.

— Предлагаю сыграть в одну интересную игру. Помните, Долохов когда-то?.. Хороший аврор, плохой аврор…

Мёртвый аврор, добавлял тогда Долохов и весело хохотал. Август не помнил, когда слышал этот смех в последний раз. Кажется, это было ещё до Азкабана. От камина дышало жаром, и Август протянул к огню замерзшие руки.

— Вы будете очень хорошим аврором, Алекс.

— Очень хорошим плохим аврором, мистер Руквуд. Это необходимое дополнение. — Мальсибер постучал пальцем по книге о далеках. — Они правда боятся холода? Очаровательно. Это дает возможность влиять на его решения и поступки.

Августу вдруг стало легко. Он улыбнулся и потянулся за чашкой. Чай давно остыл, плевать.

— Тогда мне придется быть очень плохим хорошим аврором. Но я не против, — ответил он. — Только одно условие, Алекс. Эйв…

— Я никогда не стал бы впутывать Эйва в подобное дело, — серьёзно сказал Алекс. — Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

***

— Знакомься. Это мистер Мальсибер, мой… коллега.

Алекс стоял вплотную к резервуару, почти касаясь лицом стекла. Он опирался руками на треснувший стол, и тот жалобно скрипнул, когда Алекс наклонил голову и посмотрел на далека в упор. В кабинете было темно, но от резервуара лился зеленоватый свет. Лицо Алекса казалось фантасмагорической маской — тёмные провалы вместо глаз, прямой угол носа, грубая прорезь рта. Совсем не похоже на его пожирательскую маску. В левой руке Алекс держал палочку, небрежно сжимал её тремя пальцами, словно перо.

Далек ответил ему таким же прямым взглядом, приподнявшись на щупальцах. Лицо против лица. Один глаз против двух.

Август сдержал улыбку.

— Коллега, — повторил далек, нарушив молчание. — Он-тоже-изучает-преобразование-кристаллов-в-аномальном-энергетическом-поле?

— Нет, — ответил Август.

Алекс выпрямился, отодвинулся от стекла, моментально превратившись в мистера Мальсибера, эсквайра. Далек не тронулся с места. Превращение его явно не впечатлило.

— Я видел ваши чертежи, мистер… далек? Я могу вас так называть? — спросил Мальсибер и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Мы можем обеспечить изготовление того, что вам необходимо. При определенных условиях, разумеется. Вы…

— Не-можете, — перебил его далек. — Ваши-технологии-отстают-от-технологий-далеков. Вы-не-способны-воссоздать-далекиниум. Мне-необходима-энергия-и-материалы…

— Мы можем использовать тот материал, который имеется у нас в наличии, — сказал Мальсибер. Он прищурился и наклонился ближе к стеклу.

— Энергия-и-материалы! — отчеканил в ответ далек.

Мальсибер крепче сжал губы. Маска его лица, очерченная тенями и зелёным светом, исказилась.

— Наше сотрудничество должно быть взаимовыгодным. Вы же не думаете, что мы станем помогать вам просто так? — медленно, словно ему что-то мешало выговаривать слова, произнес он. — Вы оцените наше щедрое предложение. Это идеальный выход для всех: условия, которые устроят и вас, и нас. Это самое лучшее, что вы сможете получить в обмен на ваши услуги…

Мальсибер говорил монотонно, размеренно, словно повторял урок или читал формулу заклинания. На его лбу выступили капли пота, хотя в кабинете было совсем не жарко. Август покосился на конометр, стоявший на полке с книгами: стрелка колебалась где-то в районе восьми.

Далек вдруг с силой ударил щупальцами по стеклу, и Алекс — теперь уже просто Алекс, — отшатнулся.

— Твой-ментальный-зонд-несовершенен, человек! Ты-не-способен-справиться-с-ментальными-блоками-далеков!

Слово «человек» прозвучало совсем как ругательство. Возможно, так и было.

— Империо! — выкрикнул Алекс, открыто нацелив палочку на резервуар. — Империо! Ты будешь подчиняться мне, тварь!

— Хватит, — сказал Август. Он подошёл к столу, все ещё расколотому давешним Диффиндо, и постучал по дереву палочкой. Алекс нехотя опустил руку. — Достаточно. Я повторю ещё раз: в этом помещении и в этом здании невозможно получить электрическую энергию. Использовать тоже невозможно. Ты или согласишься на наши условия, или нет. Это не имеет значения.

— Легиллименция на него тоже не действует? — спросил Алекс. Август пожал плечами. Он не пробовал, хотя, наверное, стоило. Но Алекс Мальсибер был мастером своего дела. До этого дня Август не видел его в действии, но видел результат — людей, счастливо согласных на все, что угодно, не сомневающихся ни в чем. Он находил подходящий крючок для каждого — сопереживание ли, гордыня, жадность или тщеславие, любовь или преданность — не важно, что именно. Но для далека у него не нашлось никакой приманки. Далек не клюнул.

— Тогда я скажу прямо. — Алекс выпрямился, вбросил палочку во внутренний карман мантии и скрестил руки на груди. — Нам необходимо оружие, способное уничтожить аномально живучее существо.

— Уничтожить, — повторил скрипучим голосом далек.

— И нам нужен тот, кто это оружие применит. В таком случае мы готовы обеспечить восстановление вашей… оболочки. — Он снова вытащил палочку, повертел её в пальцах и указал на стол. — Репаро!

Трещина в дереве затянулась с еле слышным треском.

— Репаро! — Он навел палочку на помятую после эксперимента со льдом пластину с голубыми полукружьями, и та расправилась, заблестела. — Видите? Мы, может, и не способны воссоздать ваш материал, но в силах исправить то, что сломано.

— Уничтожить, — снова повторил далек.

— Тот человек, которого необходимо убить — зло, — сказал Август. Далек колебался, и стоило дать ему мотивацию, хоть какую. — Он устроил геноцид…

— Он собирается уничтожить всех нас. Он жертвует чистой кровью во имя своих политических прожектов. Во имя личной мести. Он сошел с ума. Это будет благородным поступком, если, конечно, вам не чуждо благородство, — добавил Алекс и утомленно вздохнул.

— Чистая-кровь, — проскрипел далек. Потом отполз подальше от стекла, свернул щупальца и прикрыл глаз. — Ваши-выводы-неверны. Далеки-используют-статические-заряды. Статическую-энергию-можно-генерировать-и-использовать-в-аномальном-поле. Необходимо-внести-коррективы-в-цепи-преобразователей. Я-сделал-расчеты. Дезинтегратор-будет-работать, если-я-усовершенствую-привод. Вы-предоставите-мне-энергию-и-материалы!

— Очаровательно. Но предоставлять мы ничего не станем. Это ключевое условие. Мы сами будем собирать ваши доспехи и оружие, — сказал Алекс.

Доспехи. Август прикрыл глаза. Рыцарь в сияющей серебром броне, сражающий змея насмерть. Опасный рыцарь, но который не скрывает своей опасности. Открытый. Прямой. Демонстрирующий все намерения. И у него есть свой интерес. Может, Алекс и прав. Может, взаимовыгодное сотрудничество именно то, что нужно.

Ведь иначе уговорить далека было бы слишком трудно.

Но для начала нужно было проверить, сможет ли его оружие справиться с поставленной задачей.

— В хранилище есть хоркрукс, — сказал Август. Мальсибер рывком повернулся к нему, и теперь его лицо казалось совершенно черным. Темное пятно, лишенное черт. Волосы зеленовато светились.

— Вы тоже думаете, что это хоркрукс? Его змея! — заявил он с горячностью, потом мотнул головой и замолчал, видимо, вспомнив о далеке.

— Я-согласен, — тут же послышался из-за его спины неприятный голос последнего. — Условия-приемлемы-в-текущей-ситуации.

Август обошел Алекса, коснувшись мимоходом его рукава — шершавая ткань пощекотала кончики пальцев, — и остановился у резервуара.

— Мы соберем твою броню и оружие, — мягко сказал он, — и ты будешь свободен. Держать разумное существо в заточении — не самый лучший выбор. Я-то знаю. И вы знаете, Алекс, не так ли?

Тот пожал плечами и отвернулся, пряча палочку в карман.

— Я-выполню-ваше-условие, — ответил далек. — Я-уничтожу-противника, искажающего-ваш-геном. Мне-нужны-еще-журналы! Недостаточно-информации! — он неожиданно, как всегда, сменил тему и требовательно постучал по стеклу, сигнализируя, что разговор окончен. Мальсибер понял намёк, кивнул и отошел назад.

— Заходите ко мне после работы, мистер Руквуд. Камин я держу открытым, — сказал он и вышел, хлопнув ключом-пропуском по дверной ручке.

Далек проводил его неопределённым взглядом.

Август расправил плечи. Спина почему-то затекла так, словно он долгие часы просидел, привалившись к ледяной стене… Нет. Нельзя думать об этом. С трудом двигая рукой, Август взялся за спинку стула. Прикосновение к тёплому, гладко отполированному дереву вернуло его обратно, отогнало серую пелену.

— Итак, журналы. Какие? «Прогрессивное зельеварение»? Нет, зелья тебя не интересуют. «Кристаллографический вестник»? «Трансфигурация»? Вот подшивка за восемьдесят первый год… Я же её выбросил, откуда…

— Да! Журналы! — скомандовал далек, и Август, пряча улыбку, отправил к нему в резервуар две перевязанных бечевой стопки.

Далек мигом разорвал верёвку и вытащил верхний журнал.

***

Репаро. Протего Максима. Огнеупорное заклинание. Холодостойкий щит. Укрепление. ещё укрепление. При необходимости — Джеминио. И снова по цепочке.

— Холодно в этом году, вы не находите, Август? — спросил Алекс, небрежно касаясь палочкой серебристо-голубой пластины, лежавшей перед ним на столике. — Говорят, в Дареме снова выпал снег. Мой управляющий прислал письмо — арендаторы жалуются, что у них замёрз картофель… как будто это меня может сейчас интересовать. Картофель, — повторил он, хмыкнул и отложил в сторону готовую пластину. Потянулся к следующей, не глядя, словно это было печенье к чаю. 

Август тоже взял одну. Репаро. Протего Максима…

— Картофель — это жизнеутверждающе, Алекс, — мягко сказал он. — Стоит радоваться, что в подобные времена хоть кто-то обеспокоен не политикой, а хлебом насущным.

— Вы, разумеется, правы. — Алекс положил ещё одну готовую пластину в стопку, взял лоскут измятой, рваной металлической сетки и посмотрел сквозь неё на свет. — Изумительно. Это всё детали одной брони?.. Впрочем, это несущественно.

Огнестойкое заклинание. Холодостойкий щит. Укрепление. Ещё укрепление. Репаро… Август бросил палочку на стол и начал разминать усталые пальцы. Деталей в броне было даже слишком много. Особенно мелких.

Стемнело, и Алекс зажег лампу под потолком. Ёлка, которая пряталась в дальнем углу, тускло, словно нехотя поблескивала. Звезда на её верхушке горела голубоватым светом.

— Надо успеть до того, как придет Эйв, — сказал Август, машинально накладывая заклинания на то, что держал в руке — непонятного назначения штуку на длинном металлическим стебле, похожую на стилизованную розу с цельной стеклянной чашечкой и голубыми дисками-листьями, опоясывавшими стебель. Трещина в стекле с тихим звоном затянулась. 

Алекс кивнул и, не торопясь, придвинул к себе ещё одну деталь.

— Они дублируются? Эту я уже обрабатывал, — пробормотал он, покопался в куче на столе и извлек такую же. — А! Одинаковые детали с двух сторон, зеркально отражённые. Двусторонняя симметрия; это, кажется, называется именно так. Почти все земные существа двусторонне симметричны.

— Далек родом не с Земли, — сказал Август. Прохладный металл постепенно теплел в пальцах, “роза” казалась все более живой.

Алекс хмыкнул.

— Я, к несчастью, прочитал ту книгу, которую вы дали мне, поэтому знаком с этим фактом… Странные существа. Их броня симметрична, а они сами — нет. Как думаете, если разрезать далека пополам, то половинки будут хотя бы похожи? Или потребуется делить его на дольки, как свадебный пирог?

Алекс с огромным ножом, педантично разрезающий на части далека, утыканного горящими свечками. Свечи! Август засмеялся и, взмахнув палочкой, зажёг ёлочные гирлянды. По потолку побежали разноцветные блики. Работать стало невозможно, и Август, толкнув к себе саквояж, начал складывать в него готовые фрагменты. Алекс тоже усмехнулся, трансфигурировал оставшуюся необработанной броню в трехногую вешалку и отправил её в прихожую.

— Взгляните, — сказал он, мотнув головой в сторону окна. — Это ведь снег или я ошибаюсь?

Медленно, торжественно на стекло опускались белые хлопья и стекали вниз прозрачными каплями.

— Снег, — согласился Август.

— Снежинки — образец симметрии.

— Да. И кристаллогенезиса заодно. 

Вдруг Алекс задорно, по-мальчишески улыбнулся и встал. В гостиной, и без того маленькой, стало тесно, словно он раздвинул и заполнил собой пространство. Огоньки на ёлке замигали веселее.

— Кстати, о кристаллогенезисе. Вы давно играли в снежки, мистер Руквуд?

Август задумался и, не найдя ответа, растерянно сказал:

— Не помню… Это важно?

— Очень. Пойдёмте со мной. Необходимо освежить ваши навыки. Я бы сказал, жизненно необходимо!

Воздух снаружи морозно колол ноздри. Щеки тут же занемели, каждый выдох превращался в густое белое облако. Август остановился на крыльце и закрыл глаза. Рождество. Снежинки падали на лицо и сразу же таяли. Таяли, как надежды. Несбывшиеся и забытые. Так всегда бывало. Странная закономерность. Никуда от неё не деться.

Потом в него угодил снежок, и Август, смеясь, начал отряхивать мантию.

***

Чтобы расставить щиты правильно, потребовалось больше часа. Алекс сначала пытался помогать, но в конце концов, поняв, что больше мешает, бросил это занятие, отошел к столу и, скрестив на груди руки, стал наблюдать. Август еле заметно шевельнул кончиком палочки: щит драконовой кожи, зачарованный даже от прямого попадания Бомбарды Максима, с громким скрежетом сдвинулся на дюйм влево.

Далек беспокойно задёргал щупальцами. Алекс застучал по полу каблуком, словно выбивая чечётку. На полу возле резервуара беззвучно, но ощутимо вибрировал генератор. Он не должен был работать, но тем не менее работал.

— Всё, — сказал Август. — Можно проверять… оружие.

Посреди лаборатории на невысоком, похожем на канделябр постаменте лежало крупное, пожелтевшее от времени яйцо. Гусиное или утиное, Август не задавался вопросом его происхождения. Географического в том числе. Восточная Европа? Оно провалялось в хранилище несколько веков. Вряд ли его хватятся сейчас. Кто бы стал? Сотрудники отдела занимались другими, более насущными проблемами. Например, спасением собственных семей.

Оружие далеков, похожее на маггловскую кухонную утварь для взбивания, стояло поодаль, уткнувшись металлическим раструбом-цветком прямо в щель между щитами — любопытный нос, да и только. Тонкий, длинный провод тянулся от него к коробочке, которую держал в руке Алекс, а потом к генератору; из коробочки выползали ещё провода, но обрывались, заканчивались медными ниточками, торчащими из оплётки. Далек не пожелал объяснить, зачем они нужны. Магглы использовали для включения кнопки или рубильники, но на коробочке не было ни того ни другого. Было углубление, в которое следовало сунуть палец. Даже два. Над углублением горел зелёный огонек. Заряд.

Алекс торжествующе улыбнулся и перехватил коробочку поудобнее.

— Три, два, один, стреляю, — сказал он. 

Ничего не произошло. Август выдохнул. В правом виске настойчиво запульсировала боль.

Алекс ещё раз ткнул коробочку пальцами. Никакого эффекта. В этот момент далек постучал по стеклу, и Алекс раздраженно обернулся к нему.

— Ты-отдашь-пульт-управления-мне! — заявил далек.

— Почему это?

— Люди-не-должны-знать, как-работает-эта-технология. Эти-данные-засекречены-и-должны-быть-известны-только-далекам!

— Здесь мы решаем, что именно нам стоит или не стоит знать, — фыркнул Алекс. — Так получилось, что именно ты сидишь в аквариуме, и это тебе необходимо…

— Алекс, — предостерегающе заметил Август.

— Вам-необходимо, чтобы-я-уничтожил-вашего-противника, — отчеканил далек. — Ты-дашь-мне-пульт, чтобы-я-настроил-его-и-проверил-дезинтегратор.

Мистер Мальсибер, эсквайр, бросил многофунтовый, чугунный взгляд на Августа, словно именно он требовал сдать оружие и признать поражение. На далека Алекс не смотрел.

— Он же не сможет повернуть свою пушку, так? — спросил он в конце концов.

Август покачал головой. Вопрос был риторическим: они вдвоём несколько раз проверили все крепления. Тренога, на которой стояло оружие, не поворачивалась; повернуть её можно было бы только магией, но Алекс, казалось, до сих пор не верил, что далек так не умеет. Подозревал, что тот лжёт и в последний момент выложит магию, как козырь из рукава. Впрочем, у далека не было рукавов, не было даже рук.

— Очаровательно. Пусть, — бросил Алекс, вытащил палочку и, презрительно скривившись, отправил коробочку в резервуар. Коробочка порхала в воздухе, словно перо, не давалась далеку, уворачивалась от щупалец, пока тот не вытянул самые длинные и не загнал её в глухой угол.

Поймав, далек крепко сжал коробку и свободным щупальцем снял крышку. Отвернулся, чтобы люди не могли видеть, что он делает. Алекс помрачнел и, прищурившись, достал из кармана ластик и подбросил его, поймав одной рукой. И ещё раз. И ещё. Август вытащил палочку — на всякий случай. 

Но далек, подняв зажатую в щупальце и снова целую коробочку, наконец повернулся к ним.

— Дезинтегратор-готов-к-тестированию. Старт-через-три-рела. Один. Два. Три!

Раздался свист, знакомый до боли, до дрожи в кончиках пальцев, и из оружия ударила ослепительно-белая… нет, просто бесцветная струя, коснулась яйца, и свет в лаборатории вдруг моргнул, сменившись чернотой. Тёмное яйцо на белом постаменте, белая мантия Алекса, сияющая в темноте палочка, черные пальцы со светлыми полосками морщин. Август прижал ладони к голове. Боль в виске запульсировала с утроенной силой, словно пыталась пробиться наружу, вырваться на волю и сбежать подальше отсюда.

Потом свист вдруг прекратился, и Август опустил руки. Цвета вернулись. Скорлупа вперемешку с обломками чего-то тонкого и некогда металлического лежала на полу под постаментом. Металл стремительно, на глазах ржавел. Задымился, словно на него пролили растворяющее зелье, а потом рассыпался в бурую пыль.

— Ага! — с радостной злостью сказал Алекс. — Акцио пульт управления! 

Да. Действительно. Август, с трудом удерживаясь на непослушных ногах, шагнул вперед. Хоркрукс погиб, это было очевидно. Сердце застучало. Эксперимент удался, и его стоило продолжить. Проверить, есть ли материал, способный выдержать выстрел этого оружия. Есть ли заклинание, способное отбить его. Кристаллическая структура особого рода, вероятно, могла…

— Акцио пульт управления! — снова выкрикнул Алекс. Далек не выпускал коробку из щупалец: кажется, он совершенно не желал расставаться с ней. Август поднял палочку, помогая, и коробочка вырвалась, вылетела из резервуара, упала со стуком на пол, неловко покатилась и застыла, пойманная проводом.

Август подобрал её раньше, чем Алекс успел подойти.

— Мы сможем избавиться от него, — сказал тот, не сводя с коробочки глаз. Август кивнул. Свист до сих пор звучал в ушах. Свист оружия далеков. Змеиное шипение Авады. Пронзительный шёпот тех, кто прятался за завесой Арки. Непрестанное гудение под кожей Метки. Все звуки были одно. Смерть.

Серая пелена окутала всё вокруг, сжала горло.

Когда Август открыл глаза, он лежал на стуле. Спинка больно давила в основание шеи.

— Ренервейт! Август, — обеспокоенно сказал Алекс. Коробочку он крепко сжимал в руке, во второй держал палочку. — С вами всё в порядке? Август?

— Да. Не беспокойтесь. — Август, собравшись с силами, выпрямил спину и сел ровно. Перевёл сбившееся дыхание и встал. — Давайте продолжим. Надо проверить устойчивость материалов. Что именно может вызвать рикошет. Отразить этот… луч.

Художественный свист смерти. Перед глазами поплыло, но Август удержал равновесие.

— Уничтожить! — сказал громко далек.

— Тебе стоит помолчать, — раздраженно отозвался Алекс. 

— Дезинтегратор-способен-уничтожить-вашего-противника? Верно? Отвечай! — проигнорировал его слова далек. Он смотрел на Августа желтым, сердитым, отчаянно любопытным взглядом.

— Способен, — выдохнул Август. Головная боль вдруг прошла, словно далек наложил на него какое-то сложное невербальное заклятие. — Ваше оружие нам подходит.

— Наши-договоренности-действительны. Вы-соберете-броню.

Август кивнул. 

Алекс, после короткой заминки, тоже.

— Погодите, — вспомнил Август. — Стоило бы вернуть яйцо в хранилище. Для вида, конечно… но трансфигурировать нельзя, заметят.

Он повернулся к Алексу, и тот без лишних слов всё понял, поднял палочку. Заклятье взбаламутило неподвижный воздух кабинета, но скорлупа не отозвалась на невербальное Репаро. Осталась лежать у постамента, даже не шелохнулась.

— Хоркрукс, — пробормотал виновато Август.

Яйцо слишком долго было… живым. Одушевлённым. Сложно объяснить. 

— Я могу достать для вас другое. — Алекс расплылся в неожиданной улыбке. — Павлины в Малфой-мэноре… они ведь, наверное, несутся?

Он засмеялся, но Август мотнул головой и, собравшись с силами, поднял палочку. Белый луч неторопливо потянулся из её кончика, коснулся скорлупы. Серебристые нити сшивали ткань реальности и распарывали её, расплетались и сплетались заново. Время ползло назад, оставаясь на прежнем месте. Скорлупа вспыхнула, вспоминая предыдущее состояние. Хоркрукса в ней не останется. Всё равно.

Когда Август опустил палочку, яйцо, целое, лежало на полу.

— Как вы это сделали? — прошептал Алекс, потом кашлянул, прочищая горло, и продолжил своим обычным уверенным голосом: — Очаровательно. Вы сами изобрели это заклинание, Август? Сомневаюсь, что это какое-то особо сильное Репаро… и вы не скажете, что это, разумеется. Не стану спрашивать. Возможно, я даже видел, как вы его применяете раньше, помнится… 

— Темпоральный-сдвиг. Темпоральный-сдвиг!

Август обернулся. Далек совершенно по-детски приник к стеклу. Елозил по нему щупальцами, словно пытаясь подобраться ближе и рассмотреть интересное. Изучить? Понять? Нет, он понимал, что это было, без всяких сомнений.

Темпоральный сдвиг? Что ж. Вариантов названий много.

— Да, — ответил Август, выпрямился и спрятал палочку во внутренний карман.

Голова снова закружилась, но совсем по-другому.

***

— Трансфигурируй! Трансфигурируй!

Август не сомневался, что далек прав, и что трансфигурация в аналогичный предмет меньшего размера в данном случае будет более эффективна. Но всё-таки спросил:

— Почему? Если я применю Редуцио, то потрачу меньше энергии с тем же результатом.

— Нет! Коэффициент-Уоффлинга-один-и-тридцать-восемь-сотых, уменьшение-с-помощью-заклинания-приведет-к-непоправимым-изменениям-в-механизме! Производство-энергии-снизится-вчетверо. Генератор-станет-неэффективным! Трансфигурируй!

Далек судорожно сжал в щупальцах переплетённые провода, которыми как раз занимался, но тут же осторожно отодвинул их в сторону.

— Трансфигурируй!

— Настоящий знаток теории, — сказал Август. Он прицелился палочкой в заблаговременно выключенный генератор. Коэффициент… далек был прав. Один и тридцать восемь. И тогда генератор можно будет установить прямо в броню — иначе он не влезал. Слишком громоздкий.

— Теория-управления-аномальным-полем-базируется-на-законах-физики! — парировал далек.

— Не вижу смысла спорить об очевидных вещах, — улыбнулся Август и взмахнул палочкой. Генератор послушно сжался и слегка выгнулся, принимая заданную форму.

— Включай! Включай! — скомандовал далек раздражённо. Нет, пожалуй, даже гневно. На какой-то миг Август задался вопросом, что именно чувствует его вынужденный помощник — неужели постоянное недовольство? Досаду? Страх? Нет. Далек не ворчал, не возмущался: он именно злился. Наверное, гнев подстёгивал его интеллект. Август наклонился и щёлкнул маленьким, с ноготь, рубильником. Генератор испуганно задрожал, но тут же низко, почти за пределом слышимости загудел.

— Энергия! Энергия! — выкрикнул далек. — Я-готов-выполнить-задание! Когда? Когда?

Август выключил генератор. Полуразобранная, раскрытая, как хищный цветок, броня стояла посреди кабинета. Пластины серебристо поблёскивали, отполированные, темно-голубые полусферы на них навевали мысли о давно прошедшем Рождестве. Глаз на стебельке — тот самый, похожий на розу, — смотрел куда-то вверх, в потолок. Август не мог представить, что будет, когда далек займёт свое место, закроет броню и включит. Она казалась такой невинной. Даже красивой. Если бы Эван Розье был жив, броня далека бы ему понравилась — если бы он не знал, насколько уродлив ее пассажир.

— Слишком много факторов должно совпасть, — сказал Август, отправляя генератор к броне. Тот скользнул внутрь, с щелчком занял своё место в самом низу. — Ты закончил с проводами? Я готов установить их на место согласно твоей схеме.

— Факторов? Объяснить!

Далек осторожно смотал провода и поднял их на вытянутых щупальцах; щиты не давали ему забраться выше, но Август подхватил провода, сосредоточился и в два взмаха отправил их вслед за генератором; в полёте хаотически сплетенный ком расправился, принимая нужную форму. Оставалось надеяться, что он нигде не напутал — маггловская техника, несмотря на ее логичность и простоту, была для Августа областью неизведанной. Хоть он и научился у далека многим вещам — как и далек у него, — но не мог гарантировать, что всё точно по схеме.

— Место. Время. Хоркрукс. Тёмный Лорд давно не созывал нас, его вообще нет на острове — тоже ищет… оружие, — ответил Август, и в этот момент что-то дрогнуло во внутреннем кармане мантии. Зеркало.

Август вытащил его и поднес к лицу. Далек что-то сказал, но он не расслышал слов.

— Мистер Руквуд. — В крохотном зеркале отражался только фрагмент лица Алекса — рот, подбородок, часть щеки. Губы двигались судорожно. — Приводим план в исполнение немедленно. Я прибуду через пять минут. Пропуск в отдел еще работает?

Далек приподнялся на щупальцах. Крохотный безгубый рот его сжался так же судорожно, нервно и напряжённо.

— Да, — сказал Август. — Он постоянный. Что…

— Малфой сообщил, они поймали Поттера.

Зеркало погасло. Август осторожно положил его на стол. Повеяло холодом, и он плотнее запахнул мантию.

— Оружие? — спросил далек, кажется, уже не в первый раз.

— Место, время, хоркрукс. Кажется, именно это и случилось, — ответил невпопад Август. — Факторы совпали. Мы начинаем.

— Я-должен-протестировать-броню! — со счастливой ненавистью воскликнул далек и заколотил щупальцами по стеклу, оставляя на нём мутные пятна слизи.

Алекс аппарирует прямо ко входу для посетителей, потом будет идти через Атриум, ехать в лифте… Августа замутило от странного предвкушения. Нет, страха не было. Он шагнул к раскрытой броне, привычным уже движением вывернул из гнезда оружие (дезинтегратор, подсказала память) и отсоединил потянувшийся за ним провод. Потом повернулся к резервуару, поднял палочку.

— Сейчас я освобожу тебя, — сказал Август и снял верхний щит.

Далек вытянул щупальца вверх и, не встретив препятствия, подтянулся за край резервуара. Медленно, как во сне, перевалился через стеклянную стену. Грузно, влажно шмякнулся на стол. Не отрывая взгляда от Августа, он спустился и пополз к броне. Одноглазый осьминог с лицом старика. Его легко можно было бы выдать за магическое существо, если бы понадобилось. Август отошёл в сторону. Далек забрался в броню, развернулся, устраиваясь. 

Если броня не заработает, всё было зря.

Август затаил дыхание.

Генератор загудел. К голове далека, к открытому, поблёскивавшему в свете ламп мозгу потянулись два провода. Коснулись его. Броня, дёрнувшись, начала закрываться. Складывать блестящие неживые лепестки. В тонкой щели последний раз мелькнул жёлтый глаз. Далек всё так же внимательно смотрел на Августа, смотрел до самого конца.

Потом глаз-стебелёк опустился, купол повернулся вправо, влево, броня тронулась с места и покатилась по кругу. “Рука”, похожая на вантуз, вытянулась вперед, закачалась из стороны в сторону. Далек — потому что, судя по книге из Торчвуда, так называлось именно существо в соединении с броней, — подъехал к Августу и остановился перед ним. Глаз светился белым и смотрел прямо ему в лицо. Броня была почти с Августа ростом, ниже на дюйм-два.

Август крепче сжал палочку.

— Я-готов-выполнить-вашу-миссию, — заявил далек. Его голос изменился — стал более звучным, сильным и металлическим, более злым и непреклонным. Более… страшным. Да, пожалуй, такого голоса можно было испугаться. Только вот Тёмный Лорд не испугается — но это даже к лучшему.

— Неисправности? — спросил Август больше для проформы.

— Тестирование-цепей-выявило-задержку-передачи-команд. Влияние-аномального-поля. Требуется-корректировка-настроек, будет-проведена-в-текущем-режиме, — ответил далек. — Верни-дезинтегратор-на-место…

Дверь хлопнула, и в кабинет ворвался Мальсибер. Он замер, увидев далека, поднял палочку, но тут же опустил.

— Слушай внимательно, — отчеканил он, обращаясь к далеку. — Сначала ты должен убить змею, и только потом Тёмного Лорда. Ты понял? Сначала змею.

— Вас-понял, — с трудом, борясь с собой, произнес далек, который терпеть не мог повиноваться человеческим указаниям. Его глаз повернулся к Алексу, сфокусировался на нём.

Алекс быстро кивнул Августу и продолжил:

— Одна из пластин твоей брони обработана против заклятий не так… тщательно, как остальные. Я и мистер Руквуд знаем, какая именно. 

— Вы-нарушаете-договорённости! Это-недопустимо! — выкрикнул далек. Он покатился вперёд, но Алекс не двинулся с места, глядя на сверкающий, страшноватый механизм сверху вниз. Далек остановился.

— Мы страхуемся на случай, если ты решишь пренебречь ими, — презрительно проговорил Алекс. — Если ты выйдешь из-под контроля, решишь, что всё дозволено, то мы сможем остановить тебя.

Он вытащил из кармана небольшую коробку и бросил ее на пол. Коробочка раскрылась — то ли футляр для очков, то ли портмоне.

— Забирайся в неё, — приказал Алекс.

— Это-невозможно! Ваш-технический-уровень-ниже-понятия-о-пространственной-трансцендентности! — заявил далек, и его голос звучал непривычно. Растерянно. 

— Забирайся! У нас нет времени на маггловские термины! — рявкнул Мальсибер. Он взмахнул палочкой, но тут же опустил её и толкнул броню руками. Далек упирался, но Алекс толкал его всё ближе к раскрытой коробке. — Ну же, Руквуд! Помогите мне!

Август вздрогнул, очнувшись, шагнул вперёд, подтолкнул коробочку носком ботинка. Далек, завертевшись юлой, закричал и втянулся внутрь. Коробочка захлопнулась. Алекс выдохнул, расслабился и опустил руки, сразу став ниже ростом.

— Заказал у Твилфитта на прошлой неделе, — сказал он, кивая в сторону коробки. — Успел как раз вовремя… его оружие у вас? 

Он забрал у Августа из рук дезинтегратор, поднял коробочку и бросил его внутрь. Быстро захлопнул её.

— Не так тщательно? — переспросил Август. Алекс пожал плечами, скривил презрительно губы.

— Я соврал. Так надо. Вы ведь верите мне? Теперь всё. — Коробочка нырнула в карман, а в его руке блеснуло что-то металлическое — кольцо от дверного молотка. Порт-ключ. — Нарцисса и Люциус всерьёз беспокоятся о сыне. Похвальное беспокойство, вы не находите, Август? Очень кстати. Вы ничего не забыли? Посмотрите, пока мы не отбыли.

Август огляделся. По спине неожиданной волной пробежал холодок — словно в кабинете открылось окно, которого не было. Пробежал и пропал. Волнение. Страх. Предвкушение.

— Нет, — ответил Август. — Всё необходимое при нас.

Алекс разглядывал его с непонятной улыбкой. Кивнул.

— Тогда хватайтесь. Сейчас сработает, — сказал он и протянул Августу порт-ключ.

***

Опускался синий, холодный весенний вечер, но в “Трёх мётлах” не было ни души. Розмерта машинально протёрла стакан. Глупо надеяться, что сегодня кто-нибудь заявится в таверну. С тех пор, как Пожиратели захватили Хогвартс, здесь по вечерам всегда было пусто. Комендантский час. Иногда вваливался кто-нибудь из этих — шумные и нахальные егеря в ярких, хоть и грязных куртках, вонючие и страшные оборотни, “близкий круг” в глухо застёгнутых чёрных мантиях — их Розмерта боялась сильнее всего. Изредка заглядывали слизеринцы со старших курсов — те избегали смотреть в глаза, молча брали сливочное пиво и устраивались в уголке, чтобы не попадаться на глаза остальным посетителям. Но сегодня что-то висело в воздухе — напряжение, дрожь, словно от слишком туго натянутой струны. Розмерта не могла сказать точнее, хоть и знала: сегодня что-то случится. Без всякого сомнения. Только вот что?

Колдорадио молчало в углу. Если включить Поттер FM… Нет. Розмерта представила, что может произойти, зайди сейчас кто-нибудь из “ближайшего круга”, и решила не рисковать. Она вздохнула и взяла следующий стакан.

Стёкла задрожали. За окном что-то нежно, еле слышно застонало, заскрипело, выдохнуло и затихло. А потом дверь открылась, и в таверну вошёл невысокий человек в не по-мартовски лёгком костюме. Он по-хозяйски завертел головой, осматриваясь, увидел Розмерту и приподнял светлую, перетянутую щегольской узорчатой лентой шляпу. На руке его висел зонтик с ярко-красной ручкой в виде вопросительного знака.

Розмерта могла поклясться, что видит этого человека первый раз в жизни.

— А! Мадам Розмерта! — обрадованно сказал человек с зонтиком. Он сильно грассировал, но это, впрочем, было совсем неудивительно для Шотландии. — Давно я здесь не бывал. Налейте мне вашего чудесного сливочного пива. И тыквенного соку. Нет ничего лучше, чем здешний тыквенный сок. Наверное, секрет в том, как вы обрабатываете тыквы.

Он вскарабкался на табурет и положил локти на стойку. Он точно не был ни егерем, ни оборотнем, ни даже слизеринцем. В последнем Розмерта, впрочем, несколько сомневалась. Слаг-клуб, может быть? 

— Откуда вы взялись? — спросила Розмерта. Её руки сами подхватили палочку, призывая стаканы, бутылку пива и тряпку, чтобы протереть стойку. — И как вы прошли Хогсмид, не подняв тревогу?

Незнакомец фыркнул.

— Я не проходил Хогсмид, к вашему сведению… прибыл прямо сюда. Почему здесь так пусто? Обычно в это время таверна битком набита. А! Забыл. Какой сейчас год? Девяносто восьмой? — спросил он.

Нет, не слизеринец. Разве что сумасшедший. Рейвенкло, без всяких сомнений. Розмерта поставила перед ним стакан с соком и открытую бутылочку сливочного пива. 

— Да, — осторожно сказала она. — Девяносто восьмой. Странно, что вы…

— Ага! Это всё объясняет, — радостно заявил незнакомец. — Что ж. Могу только обнадёжить вас: это скоро закончится. Не падайте духом, мадам Розмерта.

— Разве мы знакомы, мистер… Э…

— Доктор, — представился незнакомец, хотя от этого представления было ничуть не легче. Розмерта машинально кивнула.

— Доктор. Я уверена, что вижу вас впервые.

Тем временем Доктор допил тыквенный сок, выдохнул и вытер рыжие “усы” с верхней губы шёлковым платком.

— Чудесный напиток. Всё дело в вашей так называемой магии, да, именно в ней, — заявил он. — Но мы виделись раньше. Нельзя побывать в Хогсмиде и не зайти в “Три метлы”. Просто я был младше… старше… а, неважно, слишком долго объяснять.

Маггл?! Розмерта заморгала, пытаясь понять сказанное. Нет, он же не пользуется палочкой, но его зонтик… палочка ведь спрятана в нём! Это наверняка какой-то эксцентричный иностранец, пусть и говорит с шотландским акцентом. Из… Новой Зеландии. Или Канады. 

Может, он прибыл спасти их от Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? Помощь от иностранных друзей! Розмерта не верила, что такое возможно. Но вдруг?!

— Так вы были здесь под обороткой? — понизив голос, спросила она. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

Доктор смерил ее внимательным взглядом, неожиданно тяжёлым и серьёзным. Розмерта сглотнула так не вовремя застрявший в горле ком.

— О да, помочь. Помощь мне понадобится. За ней я и прибыл, — сказал он, взял бутылочку со сливочным пивом и покрутил в пальцах, словно именно её давно и безуспешно искал. — Но для начала… — Он поднял голову и улыбнулся, не разжимая тонких губ. — Для начала скажу: всё, что случается неправильно, не может исправиться само собой. Нарушения естественного хода событий создают колебания, и вы наверняка почувствовали их здесь и сейчас, не так ли?

Он широко повёл рукой, потом поднёс бутылочку к губам. Розмерта кивнула, хоть и не поняла ни слова из того, что он сказал. Сумасшедший. Как Ксено Лавгуд. Нет! Как Альбус Дамблдор. Неожиданно Розмерта поняла, кого именно ей напоминает этот маленький псих с зонтиком. 

И ведь он был прав. Что-то висело в воздухе. Дрожь. Напряжение. Розмерта зябко шевельнула плечами, кутаясь в шаль.

— А теперь о главном, — сказал Доктор, поставив пустую бутылочку перед собой. Розмерте показалось, что он вот-вот заглянет в неё одним глазом, как любопытная сорока, но Доктор не стал этого делать. — Когда я был здесь в прошлый раз, то забыл о кое-каком важном аспекте. Нужно… как вы называете это, “заклясть” одну довольно объёмную вещь так, чтобы надпись на ней могли видеть только определённые люди. Вы не подскажете, к кому за этим можно обратиться?

— Объёмную вещь? — повторила Розмерта.

— Надгробную плиту, если конкретнее.

— Это… это… Не знаю, — выдавила она, но идея вдруг сверкнула ярко и неожиданно, и Розмерта помимо воли улыбнулась. — Ужастики Умников Уизли! Фред и Джордж с радостью помогут вам. Только это не здесь. Это в Лондоне, на…

— Диагон-аллее, — закончил Доктор. Он улыбнулся шире, и в глазах блеснуло что-то до боли знакомое. — Налейте-ка мне ещё вашего сливочного пива, мадам Розмерта. И не переживайте. Всё будет хорошо, потому что так должно быть. Поверьте, так должно быть, и так будет.

И Розмерта вдруг безоговорочно поверила ему. Напряжение, сковавшее плечи ледяным холодом, отпустило, она выпрямилась и взмахнула палочкой. Звякнув, бутылочка полетела к стойке, откупорилась с лёгким, весёлым шипением.

Доктор поймал её в воздухе и отсалютовал Розмерте.

***

Домового эльфа, который встречал их в холле, трясло.

— Г… господа ожидают вас в гостиной, — пробормотал он, прижимая уши. Неудивительно. Из глубин дома раздавался ужасный крик. Женский. Август на секунду зажмурился, словно это помогло бы приглушить звук. И тут же послышался другой, знакомый голос.

— Где вы взяли меч? Отвечай! Круцио!

— Милые развлечения Беллатрикс, — сквозь зубы проговорил Алекс. Он побежал по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньки, и Август последовал за ним. Голова казалась до странного лёгкой. Если бы её отделить сейчас от тела, она не упала бы, а полетела по воздуху, зацепилась ухом за люстру и болталась бы там на сквозняке.

Что за дурацкие мысли?

Крики раздавались снова и снова. Алекс на бегу выхватил коробочку, по-мальчишечьи затормозил у дверей, сбивая ковровую дорожку. Август не бежал. Пока он поднимался, Алекс раскрыл коробочку и опустил её на пол.

С высоким, сердитым гудением из неё выехал далек, завертел “головой”, увидел Алекса и замер, излучая невидимую, но всей кожей ощутимую угрозу.

— Откуда ты, мерзавка, взяла этот меч? Из моего сейфа? Круцио! Круцио! — раздалось из-за дверей. Беллатрикс злилась не хуже далека. Вот уж кто бы смог с ней посоперничать. Август перехватил палочку поудобнее, и в этот момент Метка загорелась огнём. 

Алекс, бледный до желтизны, отвёл палочку от предплечья.

— Сначала змею. Потом его самого. Не перепутай, — сказал он далеку.

— Далеки-интеллектуально-превосходят-людей! — заявил тот. — Не-имеет-смысла-повторять-приказы!

Он развернулся и, продолжая еле слышно гудеть, толкнул дверь и въехал в комнату.

— Стойте на месте, — бросил Алекс и пошёл за далеком.

Почему — стоять? Август попытался сойти с места, но ноги отказались идти. Сквозь распахнутые двери было видно, как замерла в углу Нарцисса, как Малфой удивлённо поднял брови, как резко повернулась Беллатрикс, а девочка, лежавшая у её ног, широко раскрыла рот и подняла руку, указывая вперёд.

— Нет! — слабым, сорванным голосом сказала она. — Нет! Нет!!! Бегите, он убьёт всех, бегите, беги…

Беллатрикс резко взмахнула палочкой, и девочка потеряла голос. Раскрывая и закрывая рот, как рыба, она медленно попятилась, поползла по паркету, отталкиваясь соскальзывающими каблуками, не сводя с далека потемневших от неизбывного ужаса глаз.

Гермиона Грейнджер, бесстрастно подсказала память, магглорожденная. Она-то откуда знает, что такое далек? Август ещё раз попытался справиться с запретом, сосредоточился и всё-таки смог сделать шаг.

Беллатрикс пронзительно захохотала.

— Это что ещё такое, Мальсибер? — спросила она. — Подарок от предателей крови? За этим ты вызвал Повелителя?

Малфой тоже засмеялся, и даже кучка каких-то оборванцев, съёжившихся на полу, захихикала в унисон. Смеялись с облегчением, словно Алекс совершил некий поступок, снимающий со всех них ответственность. Спасающий их от беды. Спорно, зная Тёмного Лорда.

Девочка-грязнокровка не смеялась.

— Это абсолютное оружие, Белла, — ответил Алекс и выпрямился, расправив плечи. Август мог видеть только его спину, но почему-то знал, что тот сейчас криво улыбается и смотрит на Грейнджер. — Совершенное. Идеальное. Повелителю понравится, я уверен.

Август попытался сделать ещё один шаг.

“Не мешайте. Ждите”.

Беллатрикс взорвалась хохотом, и тут заговорил далек:

— Молчать! Молчать! 

Теперь смеялись все: Малфой — это больше походило на истерику, — и его невыразительный сын, Нарцисса, прикрывая рот ладонью, и егеря, которые уже поднялись с пола.

— Прекратите-издавать-этот-неуместный-шум!

— И что ты мне сделаешь, говорящая жестянка? — ласково осведомилась Беллатрикс.

Алекс сложил руки за спиной. Гудя, далек подъехал ближе к Беллатрикс, навел на неё дезинтегратор.

Август попробовал снова. Палочка стала неподъёмной, как гиря. Сопротивлялась. Лёгкая голова и тяжёлые кисти рук. 

Нет, он должен это сделать. Обязан. Последствия будут невообразимы. 

“Подумайте сами, Август. Так будет лучше всего. Они достойны того, что получат. Их жизни — только в их руках”.

— Девочка не виновата, — с трудом шевеля губами, сказал Август.

— Далеки-высшие-существа! Не-люди! Люди-обязаны-подчиняться-далекам! Умение-оперировать-аномальным-энергетическим-полем-не-даёт-вам-преимуществ! Я-должен-взять-образец-для-изучения-этой-мутации! Ваше-существование-угрожает-планам-далеков!

Беллатрикс лениво взмахнула палочкой, хлестнув далека красным лучом. Алекс повернул голову и посмотрел на Августа в упор.

— Это не мои проблемы, — прошептал он, и Август слышал его слова так отчётливо, словно стоял рядом.

— Я-атакован! Атакован! — завопил далек, хотя Ступефай отлетел от его брони. — Вы-будете-уничтожены! Уничтожить! Уничтожить! Уничтожить!!!

Август тряхнул головой, отгоняя чужое влияние. Засвистел дезинтегратор. Свет сменился темнотой. Кто-то закричал. Полетели лучи заклинаний. Завязнувшее в янтаре время вдруг рванулось и помчалось вперёд. Август бросил в далека Бомбардо. От грохота заложило уши. Метка снова страшно заболела, Август споткнулся, и кто-то подхватил его под локоть. 

Мимо промчались еще люди — тёмные силуэты. Громко топали ботинки. Августа кто-то изо всех сил потянул за локоть в сторону, но он оттолкнул доброжелателя, поднял палочку снова.

Ничего не подействует. Бомбардо от бессилия. Темпоральный сдвиг?

Далек медленно развернулся к нему, уставившись светящимся механическим глазом прямо в лицо.

— Зачем? — спросил Август.

Далек выстрелил.

Свет мигнул, но тут кто-то снова дёрнул Августа за мантию, и луч пролетел мимо, едва задев плечо. Август захлебнулся, не в силах пошевелиться.

— Гермиона! Гермиона!

— Авада Кедавра! Редукто! Редукто!!!

— Уничтожить! 

“Держитесь”.

Боль не отпускала, сердце билось изо всех сил. Вот и всё. Август отстранённо чувствовал, как его тащат — Алекс? — как грудь сдавливает аппарацией бок-о-бок, как боль усиливается, хотя, казалось бы…

— Держитесь!

Да. Алекс.

Аппарация. Август закусил губу. Аппарация.

Яркие фонари. Темнота. Приглушённый свет. Свечи в канделябре на белой стене. Побелка старая, с трещинами. Тёмное дерево. Мебель. Комод.

Его отпустили, и потолок уплыл вправо и вбок.

— Руквуд! — выкрикнул знакомый голос. Эйвери? Эйвери. — Что… это они, Алекс? Это… Он? Руквуд, вы живы? Руквуд!

— Нет. Это я.

Ботинки Алекса проскрипели по деревянным половицам. Остановились. Алекс рассмеялся. Больше похоже на истерику.

— Ч… что? Не понимаю. Что значит — “ты”?

— Я. Так вышло. Самый лучший… вариант. — Алекс снова рассмеялся, громче, потом резко замолчал. — Надо бежать. Всё закончено. Мы свободны, Эйв. Ради этого стоило рискнуть. Здесь, конечно, начнётся… Давай, собирайся. У меня порт-ключ на континент.

— Бежать? 

— Да. И поскорее.

Эйвери, шлёпая домашними тапочками, подошёл ближе. Август с трудом повернул голову. Они стояли друг напротив друга, и Эйв разглядывал Алекса, как в своё время далек — холодно, с ненавистью и презрением.

— Что же ты наделал? — спросил он свистящим шёпотом. — Что ты наделал, Мальсибер?! Придурок!

Он наклонился, присел на корточки. Его глаза казались абсолютно чёрными на бледном, бескровном лице.

— Руквуд! С вами всё в порядке? Вы меня слышите?

Картинка вдруг сжалась до узкой, едва различимой полоски света среди полной темноты. Жёлтый взгляд в щели. Броня закрылась.

— Руквуд! Рук…

***

В Министерстве сегодня, несмотря на вечер и конец рабочего дня, было слишком людно. Просители. Это мешало. Голоса умоляли, плакали и стенали на все лады, каждый звук заползал под кожу, колол тонкими ледяными иглами кончики пальцев. Чёрный полированный камень, украшавший стены Атриума, отражал полумёртвое лицо, раскачивавшееся бледным пятном над черным треугольником мантии. Август втянул голову в плечи, отвернулся и ускорил шаг. Убраться отсюда. Поскорее.

— Мистер Руквуд?

Август обернулся. Возле одного из каминов, у высокого синего шкафа, совершенно неуместного в Атриуме, стоял незнакомый волшебник — одетый по-маггловски, но не совсем правильно. Он держал в руках зонт с красной ручкой, и Август машинально нащупал во внутреннем кармане палочку. Нет. Это не проситель. Вернее, ни о чём просить он не будет, Август знал это почти наверняка.

— Мне нужно кое-что рассказать вам, — сообщил без лишних церемоний незнакомец с зонтом. Букву “Р” он произносил отчётливо и раскатисто, как шотландец.

— Вот как?

— Да. И я буду рад, если вы меня выслушаете, мистер Руквуд. Видите ли, время — очень сложная субстанция, и вмешиваться в него без особой нужды не стоит. К несчастью, нужда в этом есть. Вы ведь изучаете Время в вашем отделе, не так ли?

Август хотел разозлиться, но не получилось. Он внимательно посмотрел на незнакомца, но тот лишь улыбнулся. Взгляд скользнул по нему, как Диффиндо по стальному шару, и отлетел прочь.

— Что вам нужно? — спросил Август.

— Не что, а кто. Герой. Мне нужен герой.

Август удивился.

— Я не герой. Я всего лишь учёный, — осторожно проговорил он.

Незнакомец смерил его острым, внимательным взглядом.

— Требуется настоящий героизм, чтобы изменить собственную жизнь. Изменить привычную, устоявшуюся парадигму. Изменить идее ради человеческих жизней. Вам так не кажется, мистер Руквуд? К слову, я Доктор. — Он открыл дверцу синего шкафа и махнул приглашающе рукой. — Зайдёте? Нам есть о чём поговорить. Не стоять же в коридоре… кстати, по-моему, кто-то вас ищет.

— Эй! — прокатился по Атриуму зычный голос Рабастана Лестрейнджа. — Это же Август Рук…

Август торопливо шагнул через порог. Доктор закрыл за ним дверь, и голос оборвался.

***

Солнце висело низко, лучи, пробивавшиеся из-за облаков, остро кололи глаза. Август прищурился, ускоряя шаг. Ветер неприятно задувал под мантию. Здание тяжёлой колоннадой нависало над улицей и совсем не защищало от ноябрьского ледяного ветра.

Другая колонна, в другом месте (и времени?) лучилась мягким, доброжелательным теплом. Кресла, безделушки, обшитые темным деревом стены. Патефон. Странный корабль. И его капитан, стоящий за шестигранной приборной панелью. Вопросительные знаки и круги. Паттерн.

— Время нелинейно, мистер Руквуд. — Доктор обернулся и посмотрел на Августа через плечо.

— Я знаю, — ответил Август. 

А вот и павильон. Надпись “Фестиваль Гана”, прошлогодняя. Август обвёл палочкой дверной проём: элементарные заклинания, Рабастан поленился ставить что-то сложнее обычной антимаггловской защиты. Да и смысла в этом не было. Август отпер дверь и вошёл. Внутри было тепло, и он расстегнул воротник. Пахло гарью. Сквиб, которому принадлежал павильон, внял рекомендации и не пошёл сейчас с ним. Это всё упрощало.

Круги. Узор из окружностей на стенах. Длинные светлые коридоры, в которых так легко заблудиться. И совершенно невозможно при этом — корабль сам выводил Августа из тупиков. И приводил туда, где интересно.

Оранжерея в ТАРДИС была поразительная.

— Не знаю, имеет ли смысл что-либо не делать, — сказал Август, — действие продуктивней бездействия.

Доктор улыбнулся, не разжимая губ, и эта улыбка напомнила Августу... да, Мальсибера. Он улыбался точно так же, когда думал о чем-то забавном. Или пугающем. В последнем, правда, Август не был уверен.

— А вы сделайте, — посоветовал Доктор и, взяв Августа за рукав, отвел его в сторону от высокого колючего растения. — Сходите туда и сделайте, что должны. Я подскажу адрес. Это в Кройдоне.

Комната сменяла комнату. Коридор соединял их, как нить — бусины четок. Шаг за шагом Август перебирал их — любопытство тепло пульсировало в груди. Искусственная паутина. Ненастоящие орудия пыток. Поддельный полтергейст. Манекены, которых Август деактивировал один за другим. Граф Дракула из папье-маше. Чудовище Франкенштейна, опутанное фальшивыми проводами. Металлические пластины, усеивавшие пол. Зелёные пятна на бархатных портьерах. Настоящие. Голубые полусферы на обломках металла.

— Я ведь умру, если соглашусь, верно? — спросил Август.

— Разумеется, — кивнул в ответ Доктор.

Неожиданная честность. Честность, которая стала последней каплей.

Сейчас Август неторопливо шёл по павильону, шаг за шагом, удар сердца за ударом. Пульс стучал мерно, уверенно. Спокойно. Услышав шорох, он поднял палочку. Он знал, что надо делать.

Существо, напоминающее осьминога с одним глазом, выглянуло из-за металлической пластины, потом, прикрывшись ею, побежало в другой угол.

Август улыбнулся. На ум неожиданно пришли два слова. Слова, появившиеся неизвестно откуда. Доктор, по крайней мере, точно был ни при чём. 

— Темпоральный сдвиг, — сказал Август, улыбаясь.

Из палочки протянулся ослепительно-белый луч и мягко, ласково коснулся пластины.


End file.
